Clamp Campus Detectives vs Weiss Kreuz
by Lady Douji
Summary: Part of a series I may end up writing about the CCD boys and some of their more bizarre cases


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu-sama. Clamp Campus  
Detectives belong to well Clamp.  
This was written while I was in a weird goofy mood  
  
  
It was a normal afternoon at the Koneko no Sumu Le. Aya, Yohji, and Ken  
were setting up for the afternoon rush of school girls. Suddenly Omi  
darted in, looking scared, and begin peering through the windows as if  
looking for some-one or making sure he hadn't been spotted. Turning to the  
others, he said hurriedly  
"I don't have time to explain but this is veryveryveryvery VERY important!  
No mater who comes in, no matter who asks. I was never here. Got it? I  
was never here"  
Finishing his spiel, Omi dashed upstairs slamming his door behind him.  
"Oi!! What's with the pretty boy?" Yohji asked looking up from watering  
some lilies.  
"Yeah, it's not like him to skip out on work like that." Ken commented  
juggling to keep a hold of some pots. "It must be pretty important though."  
Aya simply glared at the stairs where Omi had disappeared, but before he  
could comment the first wave of schoolgirls poured through the doors.  
There was no more time to discuss Omi's strange behavior as the girls cooed,  
flirted and sighed. Yohji was happily flirting back with them trying to  
find one over eighteen when he heard,  
"Oh aren't they so CUUUUUUTE!!!!"  
It was common enough statement, one that Yohji heard about fifty times a  
day, but what happened afterwards was most definitely weird. All the girls  
who had been clustered around him left and joined the throng around the  
entrance to the shop. Yohji blinked at his abandonment by his fans.  
Looking at Aya and Ken he saw that their fans had left them as well. Ken  
had a relieved, but baffled look on his face, while Aya stood with his  
normal glare leveled at the girls because they STILL weren't buying  
anything.  
"Stop getting in the way of customers," Aya said, practically growling  
at the girls.  
Finally the crowd of girls parted to let the newcomers into the shop,  
allowing his first glimpse of them. When he saw them his jaw dropped in  
shock, standing in the door were three elementary school children. He had  
lost his admirers to CHILDREN!!!!  
The eldest looked about 12 and was a definite heartthrob-in-training.  
Silky golden hair haloed a face dominated by large eyes that where a  
stunning shade of blue, and bright smile. He accepted the girls adoration  
as if it was the most natural thing in the world and was used to receiving  
it. And the two boys flanking the mini-Adonis were no less impressive.  
The taller of the two, who looked about 11 had dark hair and golden  
eyes. He hovered close to the blonde boy, tense and alert for any possible  
threat to his companion. The first impression Yohji had was that the boy  
was a bodyguard, but why would anyone have a bodyguard that was so young?  
Yohji watched as "golden eyes" gaze met with Aya's. In that moment  
Yohji was certain he saw lighting crash as the two locked glares. The scene  
reminded him of two powerful warriors sizing each other up before a battle.  
The youngest at about 10, reminded Yohji of an overeager puppy, with his  
brown hair, and big brown eyes. In his hands he held a brightly colored  
box topped with a huge bow. Yohji watched as the boy gravitated to Ken, and  
soon the two were chatting like old friends.  
"Excuse me, Sir." a kind perky voice spoke up.  
Yohji looked down to see the mini-Adonis standing before him. 'SHIT!!  
How'd this kid get so close without me noticing? First Omi's weird  
behavior, then my fans desert me, and now this KID sneaks up on me. Today  
has just gotten too weird'  
"Sir? Excuse me, Sir?" The mini-Adonis spoke up again.  
"Uh, Hello, welcome to the Koneko no Sumu Le. What can I help you with  
today?" Yohji finally responded. Up close Yohji could see the Clamp school  
badge on his uniform.  
"Yes well. My name is Nokoru Inomoya, representing the Clamp Campus  
Elementary Division. My companions and I are looking for our sempai. We  
thought we might find him here. Do you know a Mamoru Taketori?" The boy  
asked brightly  
Several thoughts ran though Yohji's mind at that moment which included,  
'Omi, a highly skilled and deadly assassin, is hiding from these BRATS?!!!  
and 'Oh dear god please don't let Aya hear this kid asking for a Taketori."  
Finally when his brain caught up with him Yohji responded, "No, I don't  
know a Mamoru Taketori. If you like I can check our records and find out if  
we delivered any flowers to him/"  
The boy hid his disappointment well, but Yohji still caught a flash of  
it  
in his eyes.  
"No that won't be necessary. Thank you anyway."  
Yohji help back a sign of relief as the boy turned to go, but then one  
of the girls piped up, " It's too bad Omi isn't here today. If he was would  
it just be PERFECT!"  
"Omi? Who is Omi?", Nokoru asked  
"uh One of our co-workers, he had a project to work on so he's not in  
today." Yohji answered somewhat truthfully, hoping Omi wouldn't kill him  
for even letting these odds kids know his name.  
"Do you think he could know Mamoru-sempai ?" Nokoru asked hopefully  
"I doubt it, we know all his friends, and he's never mentioned anyone by  
that name."  
"Oh alright then," turning to his friend Nokoru called out, "Souh.  
Akira. Mamoru-sempai isn't here."  
The boy who had been talking to Ken looked up disappointed, then looked  
at the box in his hands. Yohji than saw him say something to Ken and hand  
the box to him, before joining Nokoru.  
Separating "golden eyes" from Aya proved a bit more difficult. Nokoru  
kept tugging at his sleeve saying "Souh it's time to go. Souh We're  
finished here. Stop staring at the nice man, we're leaving."  
Finally it was Aya who broke the deadlock with a cold familiar command,  
"If you're not going to buy something, get out!"  
Nokoru blinked in surprise, "Oh in that case. I'd like to buy a rose for  
every lady here." Finishing with a smile and broad wave of his arm.  
Yohji winced at the volume of squeals that erupted at those words.  
Yohji vowed as he and the others hurriedly dressed and readied the roses for  
all the girls, that he would get an explanation from Omi no matter what it  
took.  
Finally the last rose had been handed out and paid for. The girls  
headed home talking about how lucky they were that day, and the three odd  
boys politely gave their thanks and left.  
"That was completely bizarre!" Yohji said as they worked to close the  
shop for the day.  
"That Akira kid was really nice, too bad I couldn't talk him into  
joining the soccer team." Ken remarked, sweeping up the floor.  
"What's with the box he gave you?" Yohji asked  
"He said it was for his sempai, but since he wasn't here, he didn't want  
it to go waste and wanted us to have it"  
"Open it up. Let's find out what it is"  
After carefully removing the bow from the box, Ken pulled off the lid to  
reveal a strawberry pie, covered with whipped cream, chocolate shavings, and  
strawberry garnishes.  
"Hey! strawberry pie. That's Omi's favorite."  
"Omi has a lot of explaining to do"  
  



End file.
